The Perfection of Divine Chaos
by Alien-PunkRocker
Summary: The law of nature was that the universe was forever in love with entropy, or the lack of order in things. But they went against that law. They, the trio of supernatural teenagers residing in Whitechapel. They were so close to perfection it pained the universe. And so, the universe looked at them and said, "Let us destroy this." And so it did. Mpreg. Illness. Ethan/Oc/Benny
1. Entropy

Entropy:  
lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder.

And this is what the universe loved.  
The universe was forever destined to be soulmates with entropy.  
Creating devastating chaos together in merry matrimony.

This is the law of nature,  
and to ever have order was simply a dream to mankind.

However,  
they were order.

This trio of teenagers from a town almost hidden,  
they were order.  
They were so close to perfection it pained the universe.

As sole individuals, they were not perfect.  
But together, as one entity, they were absolutely impressive.

And this is what the universe hated.  
The law of nature was that the universe and entropy were one.  
And these entities were nowhere near a satisfying amount.

So, the universe looked at the trio and said:  
"Let us destroy this,"

And the universe and entropy smiled at one another,  
because now the trio of teenagers had become glass pieces in a game of chess.

And they had the power whether or not to shatter them into cold, bitter pieces.

* * *

 _It was a warm, crisp spring evening. The sun had just disappeared and the stars had come out to play. The neighborhood was illuminated by the orange and yellow lights coming from the houses that still held awake members in them._

 _Outside there were chirps of voices coming from one house in particular. On porch steps, three teenagers sat with bottled drinks in their hands and laughter on their lips._

 _"Here, Ethan, take this one." a light-haired boy told his smaller, dark-haired companion. He held out a bottle of cream soda._

 _"Ethan do not take that one! He shook that one!" a dark blue-haired girl cried out. She grabbed the bottle out of her friend's hand._

 _"Did you rewind time and see Ethan open it and spill it all over himself? Or do we just have that great of a mind connection? I'm confused." the light-haired boy questioned._

 _"Neither, I just know you too well." the blue-haired girl murmured and placed the bottle as far away from them as possible._

 _"At least I know Aden is looking out for me," Ethan hissed and glared at his male companion._

 _"Oh, you know I love you; everything I do to mess with you is out of pure love." his friend purred before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and giving him a tight squeeze._

 _"I can't tell if you are trying to suffocate me or love me, Benny." Ethan gasped and the light-haired boy, Benny, released his hold on his friend and instead held a wide smile on his face._

 _"You two gross me out," Aden's words were slightly muffled as she pressed her own bottle of soda to her lips and took a swig. Once she set down the bottle however, she was then attacked by her two companions._

 _"You know we love you too, Aden!" both boys chimed in unison and in matching high-pitched voices in mocking._

 _"Oh my God, you two may not look like much, but you two together are very heavy." she pointed out, the boys let off of her and they all shared more laughs._

 _The three teenagers sat on the porch for no reason in particular and talked about nothing in particular. They were just companions having a nice time together after having yet another eventful week fighting paranormal evil._

 _"Oh shit guys! Look a shooting star!" Aden exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. Ethan and Benny turned their attention quickly to where she pointed and they caught a glimpse of the little star shooting across the sky._

 _"Oh! There's one over here too!" Benny proclaimed as he pointed at a different part of the sky, Aden and Ethan turned to see the second star fall._

 _"There's one over here!" Ethan called out, as he pointed to yet another part of the sky, Benny and Aden turned to look as well._

 _"Three shooting stars, that's like us. There's three of us, so, three shooting stars." Aden laughed, Benny and Ethan chuckled as well._

 _The three teenagers continued to sit out on the porch with their drinks and their laughter. The three falling stars seemingly forgotten as the night drawled on._

To any simple bystander, they were just a trio that were never inseparable except when forced away.

To those who knew them, they were a trio that worked so well together it was as if someone had poured their chemical compounds together and all that happened was the sun came out from beneath the clouds.

To themselves, they were everything to each other. They all found great value in one another and the love they held for each other was so grandeur it was almost impossible to understand. To themselves, their little trio could never in a million years be broken.

* * *

The golden trio consisted of three teenagers residing in the town of Whitechapel, Canada:

The oldest of them was Benjamin Weir, or simply Benny.  
He was a seventeen year old boy, with bouncy brown curls in a mop on top of his head and bright, emerald eyes that shined in even the darkest of nights.

He was the energetic one, it was as if his nervous system was just a wired circuit that was never opened, and it went on forever and ever and ever. He was also the most humorous of them, always attempting to make light of the situation they were in.

He was a firework, ready to go off at any moment, but luckily he still had his two companions to help hold him down.

The second oldest of them was Aden Erick.  
She was a sixteen year old (nearly seventeen) girl, with shoulder-length dark blue hair and dull but still beautiful, gray-yellow eyes that were behind spotted, circular glasses.

She was the fierce one, it was as if she was made of matches just waiting to be lit on fire and waiting to create an even bigger mass destruction. She was also the most adventurous out of them, always looking for something new for them to do.

She was an ocean, so deep and mysterious, but luckily she had two companions that were not afraid to go out into her.

The youngest of them was Ethan Morgan.  
He was a newly sixteen year old boy with dark brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes to match.  
He was the gentle one, it was if he a safe house. He was a sanctuary purely built for individuals to come into to seek peace and rest from the outside world. He was also the most practical out of them, always making sure that his two sometimes-too-dangerous-to-themselves companions were in check.

He was a safe house, a safe place, and he liked that. He liked knowing that by having his two sporadic companions around he was being given a purpose.

Benny, Aden, and Ethan had been friends with one another since the sixth grade. Of course, Benny and Ethan had been friends for longer than that, but that is when Aden moved from the United States to their little Whitechapel in cold, bitter Canada.

Therefore their golden trio had existed since the sixth grade.

The three of them had gotten into some trouble their middle school days, but the real trouble happened when they were freshmen in high school.

After the incident with failing to watch over Jane Morgan, Ethan's little sister. And then their babysitter turn out to be a newly transformed vampire, who was attempting to avoid more aggressive vampires, the three teenagers had discovered their supernatural powers.

Benny was granted with being a Spellmaster, this was no surprise once they all discovered his grandmother was the same way. He also claimed he was Harry Potter, because not only was he a wizard of sorts, but the fictional character had also lost his parents in a "car crash" at a young age.

Aden was granted with superhuman agility and time manipulation powers, the superhuman agility was no surprise considering how many fights she already got into at school trying to protect her Benny and Ethan from jerk jocks. The time manipulation was also not a surprise, as Aden was an incredibly anxious person and often wished to redo things.

Ethan was granted with being able to have visions with any object or person he touched, this sometimes gave him important information and it was no surprise considering he was the most cautious and practical out of the trio.

Ever since discovering their powers, they had also been granted with many adventures that included saving potentially the entirety of Whitechapel from some sort of evil supernatural presence.

They had already made enemies with a vampire named Jesse, who was not only Sarah, Ethan and Jane's babysitter, former boyfriend, but head of a cult-like group of bloodthirsty vampires.

They had already encountered a witch who was the head cheerleader, but turned out to be a woman about Benny's grandmother's age who was stealing souls of the youth to help retain what was left of hers.

They had run-ins with evil identical doubles who were produced from an old camera that was owned by Benny's grandmother, which he had taken, without knowing exactly what it did.

The trio had already been through lots of predicaments together,  
but sadly these were not enough for the universe.

The universe needed more entropy,  
these three teenagers were too divine and perfect.

And the universe looked at the golden trio,  
and said:

"Let us destroy this,"

And so the universe did,  
unfortunately.


	2. Domino Theory: Ethan

Domino theory,  
a prominent theory that speculated if one country was to fall to communism, than surrounding countries would fall as well.

However, this domino theory did not just have to be applied to countries falling into the wrong government.

This could be applied to say,  
if one person falls into despair  
than other people close will fall into despair as well.

And so,  
this concept that domino theory could be used with people  
and not just countries was put to the test.

The first domino knocked over was Ethan Morgan.

* * *

Out of the trio, Ethan Morgan would honestly admit that he had suffered the least throughout his life compared to his Benny or his Aden.

His life was at an almost constant equilibrium and he would not pretend as if it was not, he knew it was, and he was grateful that it was. He didn't take his peaceful life for granted.

This however, meant whatever chaos the universe unleashed upon him it was going to affect him the most, because he had never known of great emotional difficulty.

The chaos for Ethan began in March, March 15th to be exact.

He awoke that morning to find that no sunlight filtered in from his window, instead the outside was still as dark as if it were night, except the clock on his nightstand read it was seven o'clock in the morning.

The tree outside his window began to knock at the glass as great gushes of wind continued to blow them around and around.

It sounded as if hail was hitting against his window, however, it was simply large, heavy raindrops falling from the ominous dark clouds above.

The dark-haired boy threw the covers off his body to open his bedroom door and rush down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother, father, and sister were.

"Don't worry, Ethan, no school for today. There's a severe weather warning." His mother, Samantha Morgan informed him.

"I would assume so, the wind out there is crazy, I get we get snowstorms, but this is like a tornado." Ethan chirped.

"Well, the radar shows that it shouldn't get tornado bad, we'll be okay. Just remember, if it does happen to get that bad, ever, we go into the hallway upstairs where there are no windows." His father, Ross Morgan reminded his children whom nodded in understanding.

Ethan walked up the stairs once again back to his room and sat down at his computer, he opened the video chat and saw that both Benny and Aden were online.

He was just about to call them as well, but they both be him to the punch.

Two video chat windows opened up and revealed his two wide-eyed companions.

"My dude! The weather is absolutely insane! I thought Canada didn't get tornados." Aden exclaimed, she wore a blue tie-dye shirt and a black jacket that had once belonged to Ethan. Still clearly in her pajamas.

"We don't, usually just snowstorms, but I don't think I've ever seen anything like this." Ethan pointed out.

"Benny keeps trying to tell me it's something paranormal and I'm about to jump through the screen and punch him." the dark blue-haired girl murmured.

"It has to be! We don't get weather like this, ever! It has to be something supernatural, when is it not supernatural." Benny defended himself.

"Our environment is changing constantly! Sure, a tornado might not have occurred here like three hundred years ago, but our world is different now!" Aden explained.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Ethan began. "We can all come to terms with its weird and abnormal. Just be safe you two, okay?" Ethan told his companions.

"Ethan is such a mom, of course we'll be careful." Aden assured the dark-haired boy.

"You be careful too, E." Benny responded, Ethan nodded his head; "I will," he answered.

Ethan watched as Aden opened her mouth but before she could speak, the power went out and the desktop shut down.

He heard his little sister Jane scream downstairs. He rushed out of his bedroom and to the staircase:

"Everything okay down there?" he shouted.

"Everything's fine! Power go out in your room?" came his father's voice.

"Yeah!" Ethan answered before retreating back into his room.

As he entered, his phone buzzed and alerted him that someone had messaged in the group chat.

 _ **Aden *ring emoticon* *blue heart emoticon* (8:03 a.m.): Absolutely ridiculous.**_

 _ **Ethan (8:03 a.m.): Oh, you're going to be okay.**_

Ethan sat down on his bed and began to look through the different social media applications to keep him occupied in between texting in the group chat with Aden and Benny.

As the storm outside continued and the world only grew darker, Ethan was beginning to feel an itch on the back of his neck.

He got off his bed and ventured over to his window.

His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

There was something hanging from his tree.  
No, not even something.

Someone.

A noose was hung from his tree and someone had hung themselves.

Without much thought, Ethan ripped open the door to his room and rushed down the stairs, so fast that he nearly ran into his mother who was coming up the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Ethan?" the blonde-haired woman wondered.

"Oh, I think I forgot the charger to my phone in the car, I was just going to grab it real quick." it was just a small lie.

"Oh, okay, just be careful." Samantha replied; Ethan nodded his head before going to the front door and opening it.

The wind was freezing and it made his skin immediately grow chill bumps. It was so dreadful, it almost made him want to go back inside.

But after what he saw, how could he simply do that?

Therefore, he shut the door and as quickly as possible made it around the side of the house where the tree next to his bedroom window was grounded.

Everything was entirely normal.  
No noose.  
No hanging body.

Nothing.  
Everything was entirely normal.

And this quickened Ethan's heartbeat even more so.

Was what he had seen even real?  
Was it a vision?

These thoughts that raced like bees in his brain were never resolved however, as suddenly Ethan's ability to see and breathe were no more.

Everything was suddenly black and suffocating.  
And then there was nothingness.

There wasn't even the sound of the wind or the rain.


	3. Tomorrow Is Another Day

When Ethan awoke from his sudden state of unconsciousness, the first thing his blurry eyes could detect was that he was incased by concrete walls.

So, he had to be underground.

His ears were filled with ringing, but he could still hear what sounded like movement coming from the right of him.

Once his vision cleared, he noticed the entire set-up before him. Countless numbers of cauldrons that had bubbles and smoke rising out of them. And vials and needles.

It was almost as if he were in a science research facility and a hospital room all at once.

But the biggest question remained:

Who had put him here?

He looked left and right but found no one. And attempted to twist himself around to look behind, but he found an ache had resigned in his abdomen and it hurt too much to continue.

The bonds on his hands and feet were tight, but as he continued to struggle he managed to free his left foot.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry for help. But though he opened his mouth, no noise of any sort came forth.

"Oh, I see someone's awake." a voice from behind Ethan startled him. With wide eyes, Ethan watched as whoever his captor was revealed themselves by stepping in front of him.

The dark-haired boy felt his heart immediately drop.

"Hm, I thought you would have been a little more excited to see me." Jesse purred.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" Ethan's voice was hoarse, as if he had already been screaming for a long while.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time, Ethan." Jesse assured him, except Ethan of course was not reassured in the slightest bit.

In fact, he could feel his heartbeat getting quicker and quicker by the second.

"It's a shame, you were knocked out cold for the first part, but luckily, I've still got time before I need to return you so your little friends don't come hunting me down." the black-haired man murmured darkly as he got dangerously close to the dark-haired boy.

"You're so feminine, Ethan." Jesse placed a hand on Ethan's upper thigh, and Ethan felt as if he was going to vomit.

"Are we even sure you're a boy?" Jesse began to mess with the button on Ethan's jeans. Ethan felt as though he was going to pass out once again.

"Perhaps, I should check." Jesse tugged down his jeans a bit.

Ethan wanted to fight back, but all he had was his left foot free and that was not enough.

Ethan began to think about Benny and Aden bursting in to save him. Benny would probably put a stunning spell on Jesse to make him paralyzed while Aden would throw Jesse off of Ethan and probably threaten him with her pistol.

But of course, that didn't happen.

And Ethan began to cry.

* * *

Ethan was not too sure when he lost consciousness again, but when he gained it back from wherever it had disappeared to: he was standing on the porch in front of his home.

The awful weather that had been occurring before was no more, but the sky was dark as night had taken over.

What time was it? How long had he been gone? Had his parents noticed? Had anyone noticed?

He opened the unlocked door to his house slowly and found that all the lights were off except for the usual ones that were always kept on in the living room.

The house was quiet, too quiet for Ethan's liking.

As he walked up the steps to the second floor of the house, he found that no lights were on in the upstairs part of the house. No lights even seeped in from underneath door cracks.

With a heavy heart, Ethan pushed his way into his bedroom and he himself did not even bother flicking on any of the lights, but simply flopped down onto his bed.

His phone was where he had left it.

He picked it up and clicked it on, to find that he had at least ten messages. Six from Aden and four from Benny.

 _ **Aden (3:45 p.m.): Hello?  
Aden (4:15 p.m.): Ethan, what the fuck?  
Aden (5:00 p.m.): Seriously, Ethan, where are you?  
Aden (5:30 p.m.): If you're asleep, can you please wake up for one second so I don't die of a panic attack.  
Aden (6:03 p.m.): ETHAN PLEASE  
Aden (8:00 p.m.): I swear to god if I do not get a reply when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to flip some serious shit…**_

Then there was Benny:

 _ **Benny *ring emoticon* *blue heart emoticon* (3:50 p.m.): Dude, what's up?  
Benny (5:15 p.m.): Ethan, buddy, I don't know what's going on right now. But can you please text Aden back?  
Benny (5:43 p.m.): Ethan, come on, Aden is so worried…  
Benny (8:12 p.m.): I don't think I have ever seen Aden have such a huge panic attack. Ethan, you have to message her first thing. She's so worried she made herself sick…**_

It was now eleven o'clock at night.

Ethan sighed to himself, what the hell was he going to say? Could he tell Aden and Benny everything that had happened without question?

He opened up his text messages and clicked Aden's message box.

 _ **Ethan (11:13 p.m.): I'm sorry, Aden, I promise I'm okay. I guess I was just super tired and fell asleep for a long time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much worry. But everything's okay, I promise I'm okay.**_

He then clicked Benny's message box.

 _ **Ethan (11:16 p.m.): I'm sorry, Benny, don't worry I did message Aden. I guess I was just super tired and fell asleep for a while. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause Aden so much grief. But everything's okay, I promise.**_

If it was as bad as Benny described it in his text message, Ethan definitely did not want to give Aden that much grief again.

He could tell them another day.

The next morning was unfortunately a school day, because the awful weather had blown over. And so, school would carry on as usual.

Ethan felt even worse than the night before.  
His skin did not feel like his skin anymore,  
and he felt a heavy emptiness in himself.

As if his soul was ripped out and replaced  
with a nothingness that still somehow had weight to it.

But after staying up for most of the night contemplating what to do, Ethan had decided it was best to just not acknowledge it.

Every time he thought about what happened it immediately made tears prick in the corners of his eyes and he felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him in his heart.

Therefore to cause himself the least amount of pain, he decided it was best to just carry on as if it had never happened.

Not to mention, after thinking it over, he did not want to tell Aden or Benny.

From the frantic text messages Aden sent the night before and the way Benny described Aden's panic attack, Ethan decided it was not the best idea to tell Aden or Benny.

At least not just yet.

Perhaps, he would eventually tell.  
But soon was not when he wanted it to be.

So, that morning he did as he usually did.

Except it felt as if he were a ghost,  
a ghost that did not know he was dead  
and thus carried on the normal routine  
while feeling heavy on the inside.

He didn't even bother venturing into the kitchen,  
his mother would ask him to eat and he didn't want to.

So, he simply left the house without saying goodbye to either his mother or his sister.

And got into his car.

For a while, he simply sat there in his little red car, and Ethan wondered how far away he could get from Whitechapel on the full tank of gas he had.

Perhaps, the dark-haired boy would have actually ran away that day too.

But then he remembered Aden and he remembered Benny,  
and even though it felt as if his heart had completely iced over. There would always be those two heartstrings that tugged when he thought of his companions.

So, he threw his car into reverse and began his journey to the school.

He had not even completely pulled into the parking lot behind the school, but he could see Aden's black truck parked in her usual parking space.

And he of course, parked in his usual spot which was beside hers.

He sat in his car once again, even after turning it off, and contemplated whether or not to even join Aden in her vehicle.

But of course, he got out of his vehicle and climbed into Aden's truck.

With brutal honesty, but honesty nonetheless, Aden looked rough.

Her hair was more disheveled than usual, the dark circles underneath her eyes were more prominent, and she wore a light gray sweatshirt and ripped-at-the-knee blue jeans.

The silence between them was tense, and Ethan was unsure of what to say.

Aden broke the silence,

"You can come closer to me, you know I'm not going to bite." she murmured, she glanced at Ethan for a moment before pretending to look at her nails that were now bitten down to the nub. Some of them were so bitten that she had clearly gnawed off some of her skin causing them to bleed.

Ethan smiled slightly before moving closer to her, their thighs now touching.

He watched as Aden held out her right hand and placed it on his thigh; Ethan instinctively placed his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry for freaking out so much last night, I honestly don't know what happened. You just didn't reply for so long and I don't know, something in me was like begging me to be crazy worried. It was like my subconscious knew something I didn't and it was trying to tell me in an indirect way. But I'm sorry for freaking out." the blue-haired girl whispered, running her thumb across Ethan's hand, which usually Ethan would love, but now he felt nothing.

"It's okay, Aden, I'm sorry for worrying you so much…Benny said you worried so much you made yourself sick?" Ethan questioned.

"Oh my God, he told you about that? I wasn't embarrassed about it until this morning, but yeah…Benny and I were still on video chat with each other and while I was having my panic attack, I had hyperventilated so much that I caused myself to throw up. But that's okay, I'm okay now." Aden explained, Ethan felt the string in his heart still left for his Aden tug itself and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"But what about you? You fell asleep forever yesterday, do you feel okay? Do you feel sad?" Aden wondered.

"What do you mean?" Ethan wondered in retaliation, the question had caught him off guard.

"Like, do you feel depressed? Usually when people are depressed they either sleep a lot or don't sleep at all. Do you feel depressed? Because if you do, that's okay, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Benny and I are both here for you to talk to. Lots of people think you have to have a reason to be sad, but you don't. So, even if you feel like it's silly because you can't find out why you're sad just know that's okay. There doesn't have to be a reason. And Benny and I are always here to talk to you." Aden assured the dark-haired boy.

Ethan felt an enormous tug on the heartstring for Aden, her love was so genuine for him, and yet he had decided he wasn't going to tell her what had actually happened the night before.

What kind of friend was he?  
A very shit one, he concluded.

"Thank you, Aden." Ethan murmured; he felt Aden lay her head down on his shoulder and he felt himself choke on tears that were threatening to fall.

Their moment together was interrupted by the truck door flinging open to reveal their third companion, Benny.

"Oh thank God, I honestly thought Aden was going to be mad at you and then I was going to have to like fight both of you to make up. But I can see that everything is just fine." Benny purred as he jumped into the car alongside Ethan.

"Why would I be mad at him? I swear to God, you make me seem like I am constantly angry. I wasn't even angry last night, I was anxious. Both words might start with an 'a', but they are two totally different things." Aden hissed, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Hey, I was joking, Aden, I promise." Benny whispered, he held his hand out to Aden, placing it on Ethan's lap for the blue-haired girl to grab.

The blue-haired girl took his hand, "I know, I was joking too." she purred.

"Are we going to move out to Los Angeles after high school so you can be an actress? Because I'm sure you can act just about any part." Benny complimented her.

"Sure we can, who the hell says we can't?" Aden laughed.

There was obvious joy in the atmosphere from his two companions, and Ethan could feel it surrounding him. But his body seemingly refused it. As if it was refusing to react to medicine that was going to cure him.

And this feeling continued throughout the day.  
And it continued the next day.  
And the next.

Ethan constantly wondered when he was going to tell his companions about what had happened to him.

But he always told himself the same thing,  
tomorrow is another day.

Tomorrow is another day.


	4. Inhale and Exhale

Tomorrow is another day, Ethan told himself.  
It was almost a promise, a promise that he would admit to his companions about what had happened to him.

However, it could have never been a promise, because it never happened.

Tomorrow is another day, turned into weeks.

In fact, it was nearly three weeks later when the truth finally came out to Aden and Benny.  
And it was all because Ethan suddenly grew sick.

The sickness for Ethan began on Monday, March 28th.

He, of course, awoke with the same heavy foreboding feeling he had grown accustom to constantly feeling since nearly three weeks previous.

But as he continued to lay with in his bed, his stomach began to churn. And quickly, he rushed himself over to the small trashcan that sat beside his desk.

Once he had finished vomiting what was left in him from dinner the previous night, he sat on the floor cross-legged, wondering where to go from there.

He could instantly hear the scolding of Aden, telling him to stay home and rest. And he could hear Benny quietly agreeing with her.

Although, neither of them were there, and neither of them would know what had happened if he did not tell them.

And with that, Ethan simply got up from the floor and carried about his day as if he had not thrown up that morning.

He just avoided eating anything that morning, because by lunch time he was feeling alright enough to eat a little bit off of Aden's plate.

This continued the following Tuesday as well,  
Ethan awoke from his slumber to find himself trying to scurry out of his bed quick enough to get to a place where he could vomit and not make a mess.

But of course, he went on about his day at school as if it had not happened. And by the time lunch rolled around he was a little bit better and by the time he got home it was as if he never felt sick at all.

And so, what Aden and Benny didn't know wouldn't hurt them.  
He had already refused to tell them what had happened to him the day of that awful weather, and so far that had worked out alright. He was able to repress what had happened for the most part and that was good enough for him.

However, on Wednesday morning, began the unraveling of everything.

It was the usual time for waking, seven o'clock, when Ethan awoke that Wednesday morning. He expected to feel at any moment the need to jump out of his sheets and rush off to throw up.

But that feeling never came.

He laid in bed for a good ten minutes waiting for the sense of nausea to hit him, but he found nothing. Sure, his stomach did not feel completely settled, but there was no absolute dire need to vomit what he had eaten the night before.

So, he got out of bed, cautiously, and began to get ready for the day.

Ethan did not feel comfortable eating breakfast still; he simply left the house, got into his little red car, and began on his journey to school.

Of course, Aden was there first, she always arrived at school at eight o'clock. Ethan always arrived at about 8:10, and Benny joined them finally at about 8:15.

Aden was always there first because she did not like to be home so much. Many people would say it was quite obvious she did not have a great home life because of her colored hair and pierced nose, but Ethan knew Aden would punch anyone's teeth out before they could finish this assumption. Even though they were not wrong.

She did not have the best home life, her biological father died when she was in the sixth grade, which was why her mother moved them out to Whitechapel, Canada. Her mother then married another man when Aden was in the eighth grade who ended up cheating on her mother with another, younger woman. This was also after her mother had just had a miscarriage six months later. Aden's step-father somehow managed to convince Aden's mother to stay with him that was during freshmen year when Aden was unsure if she was even going to be staying in Whitechapel. Ever since then, her home life was not the best. Both of her parents worked early in the morning and late at night and it was lonely for Aden at home.

At least when she was sat in her car in the parking lot, she could enjoy the sunshine and anticipate when her friends would soon bring her company.

Ethan would never tell this to Aden, because she did not like pity, but he felt bad for her.

The dark-haired boy pulled into the school parking lot and found Aden's black pick-up truck parked in its usual spot and he drove his car to park in his usual place next to hers.

Once he had parked his car, he jumped out of it, and immediately jumped into Aden's.

She definitely looked better than the day after she had a panic attack when Ethan was attacked.

Her dark blue hair was messy, but it was the perfect kind of messy. She wore a blue shirt that had once belonged to Ethan, a striped jacket that had once belonged to Benny, and dark blue skinny jeans with her black vans.

Many of the clothes Aden now owned had been Ethan's and Benny's when they were in the eighth grade. What was too small on them now, still fit Aden in an oversized manner.

Aden did not wear makeup unless she particularly felt like dressing up. So, her natural beauty was never a surprise. But she had very clear skin aside from some freckles that dotted across her pale cheeks which were almost hidden by her big, circular glasses.

"Morning, Ethan." she chirped, her voice was raspy and soft, as usual. Aden did not believe in speaking more than two volumes above a whisper in the morning, which was interesting, because Benny's quiet used to be at least four volumes above a whisper, but because of Aden it was now just two volumes above and it was perfect for her.

"Morning, Aden." Ethan purred in response. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and that's when it hit him.

The car no longer smelled of its usual fresh, ocean scent, it was different. It was rank to Ethan and it made his stomach turn.

"Dude, you okay? You're paler than you usually are." the blue-haired girl stated. Ethan breathed sharply and rolled his eyes, attempting to act as if he was alright.

"You know, considering we live in Canada, and we have winter pretty much year round, it is hard to get any sort of color on my skin." Ethan hissed playfully, his stomach continued to churn.

"Right…but seriously, Ethan, do you feel okay? You look sick, like you're about to be sick." Aden questioned once again, her tone much more serious.

"Did you get a different scent thing for your car? I think that's what it is, it smells bad to me, and it's making me feel sick." the dark-haired boy explained.

"Yeah, my other one stopped smelling. This one smells like strawberries…I thought it smelled alright, and Benny was with me. He said it smelled alright too…" Aden murmured thoughtfully.

Before Ethan could speak again, he felt it, the bile rising to his throat. Therefore, he threw open the truck door, jumped out and vomited onto the parking lot's asphalt.

"FUCK!" was one response he heard from Aden.

"Okay, what the fuck did I miss?" was another response he heard from Benny, he then felt small circles being rubbed into his back.

Once everything was out of his system, Ethan stood up and looked to see it was his brown-haired companion who was comforting him.

"Ethan, I think you need to go home." Aden muttered, standing in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I'm fine, Aden, really," the dark-haired boy pleaded.

"Ethan, you just threw up. I think it is in your best interest to go home." Aden scolded.

"I have to agree with Aden, E." Benny murmured as he went and stood next to the blue-haired girl who had a stern gaze with the younger boy.

Ethan sighed and ran his hand threw his hair, "Guys, this has been happening since Monday. I get sick in the morning and then by lunch time, I'm fine. And then when I get home, I'm even better. I think I'll be okay." he insisted.

He watched as both Aden and Benny's eyes grew wide, they looked at one another for a moment, before they both gave Ethan glares.

"Since Monday?" Aden hissed.

Ethan breathed in sharply before exhaling and nodding. A fire had been ignited in his blue-haired friend's eyes. A fire that was not necessarily filled with anger, but filled with urgency, it was filled with anxiety. And it came out of her mouth like anger.

"You need to go home, Ethan." Benny's voice was less harsh than Aden's. His eyes were an ocean, an ocean of concern and Ethan was confused as to whether he was drowning or burning alive.

Aden stepped forward, almost intimidatingly, despite her being the literal smallest of them (standing at no more than four feet eleven inches tall) the fire in her eyes was a look that could kill. If someone had even looked at her or Benny or Ethan in the wrong way at that moment in time she would have probably bit their head off.

"I'm taking you home, you are probably still sick because you haven't rested. And that means I am taking you home." she asserted.

Ethan felt the need to protest her immediately leave him. There was no reason to, because even if he did protest he would never win. There was no way he could.

He felt his shoulders slump.

"Are you coming too?" Aden's question was directed to Benny who stood behind her.

"Of course I am!" Benny answered without missing a single beat.

"Wait, if we are all going in your truck, what about my car?" Ethan wondered as Aden began to climb back into her truck.

"Benny and I can come back for it after school, Benny will have to get his car too." Aden suggested. Ethan simply nodded his head as he climbed into the truck as well. Benny was the last one to climb in and shut the passenger's door.

Aden started up her car and began to pull out of the parking lot. There was an awkward sort of silence in the truck, the radio was only turned up to a low volume, and the silence between them seemed to drown it out in the first place.

Ethan simply stared out of the windshield in front of him, until he felt a hand on his knee. He looked down and then up to see that it was Benny's hand. The brown-haired boy gave him a soft smile and Ethan couldn't help but return the smile. A smile he adored.

The dark-haired boy was grateful for his dear companion. When it came down to Aden becoming anxious and feisty, Benny was always there to balance it out with his more collected and comforting energy. Benny was the person he held onto in the dark while Aden surged forward to fight. He was the calm Ethan needed when he himself could no longer be calm. Ethan appreciated it truly.

Ethan directed his dark gaze over to the driver of the truck. He knew Aden did not mean to sound so harsh. Aden just wanted to protect and she just did it in a manner that was quite fierce and sporadic. Because she was so anxious, her quick actions were almost frightening. But Ethan appreciated her nonetheless. He appreciated her utmost concern and loyalty and devotion to not just him but to Benny too. He just wished she put as much energy into taking care of herself sometimes as much as she put into taking care of him and Benny.

Soon enough, the three of them made it to Ethan's house, they all jumped out of the truck, and while Ethan and Benny walked up to the front porch of the house, Aden was leaning inside the truck.

"What the hell is she doing?" Benny murmured to Ethan as the two of them watched their friend, who closed the truck door, and then with a swing of her arm she threw something away. Something that landed all the way on the other side of the street.

"What'd you throw, Addie?" the brown-haired boy questioned as she walked up the steps.

"The scent thing I had bought yesterday," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you going to unlock the door, E?" Aden wondered, and with that Ethan produced his keychain from his back pocket to open the door, allowing everyone to enter.

The house was of course silent due to none of Ethan's family members being present. The three teenagers walked up the stairs to the second floor where their companion's room was.

Soon enough, the teenagers were settled in the dark blue painted room. Aden had went and made Ethan a cup of tea which now sat on the nightstand beside his bed. The three of them were all sat on his bed. Ethan and Benny sat crisscross legged, and Aden sat in a similar manner except her feet were touching.

There was a silence between the teenagers once again. Except it was an anticipating silence. It was a silence filled with tension, something was about to happen.

"Ethan," Aden's voice broke the silence.

"That day, a couple of weeks ago, when that really big storm was happening. And then you left for like four hours and I got really anxious…do you remember then?" she questioned, she lifted her head up to look the younger boy in his dark brown eyes.

Ethan felt his heart begin to quicken, but he nodded.

"What happened? Something happened that day, didn't it? I know something has had to happen, because I keep having nightmares about that day. They're incoherent and I can never remember them except for one bit: I can hear you sobbing. I always hear you sobbing. Something happened that day you haven't told us and I want you to tell us." Aden demanded.

Ethan felt his heart tighten and he was sure it might explode.

His dark eyes flickered nervously between Benny and Aden. Benny's facial expression was quizzical, because what was Aden on about? Aden's facial expression was stern once more.

Ethan should have known that Aden was too smart for him to hide it for long.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening his mouth to begin speaking…


	5. Untie the Knots in the Rope

"That day, I was kidnapped and…I really don't want to say raped…but I guess it was rape? I don't know. Anyway, I was kidnapped and taken to a like a bunker sort of place. There were all sorts of chemicals and what looked like potions being made. And everything in my head is pretty fuzzy, I can't exactly remember what happened. I just remember touching, like…bad touching. And I remember crying a lot. And I remember before I finally lost consciousness for the last time, I struck with something. It felt like a needle."

As Ethan explained what had happened to him, he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. And by the end of his explanation, he felt them fall onto his cheek.

He finally looked up after telling his story and his dark eyes glanced in between Benny and Aden, who both at the moment had stone cold expressions.

The dark-haired boy watched as Benny and Aden slowly turned to each other.

Before it was even comprehensible, the brown-haired boy shot off the bed and stood to his feet. His emerald eyes almost mimicked the storm that had happened that night. His eyes were dark and clouded over with the utmost rage. The most rage Ethan had ever seen in those usually calm green eyes.

"Who did this to you, Ethan? Do you remember who did this to you?" Benny's voice was low and it was threatening, but Ethan didn't feel threatened. He knew the rage his friend felt was not directed at him.

"Jesse, it was Jesse." the younger boy admitted.

He watched with his dark eyes as his taller, older companion turned to the wall that sit window was built upon; with that he threw his fist into it.

The impact was absolutely ear-shattering and Ethan never knew Benny could punch so hard as to break through the wall.

"I'm going to go find that fucker and kill him." Benny growled as he began to make his way towards Ethan's bedroom door.

"Benny, you can't." it was the first time Aden had spoken in at least ten minutes. Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. When Ethan finally turned to look at her she absolutely beyond pale. It was as if she had lost all color in her face. Her gray eyes were even grayer. She looked sick. She looked like she belonged in a hospital bed.

"What do you mean I can't?! He's still got to be in Whitechapel! And I'm going to find him and stake him." Benny insisted.

Ethan watched as Aden shakily but quickly moved off of the bed and stood in front of the taller male who towered over her. Aden grabbed onto Benny's shirt; her hands were visibly shaking, no, her whole body was shaking.

"Benny, I know you want to go after him but you can't right now, okay? We don't have any means to right now." Aden murmured, her voice was pleading. Something Ethan had never heard from her before.

Ethan watched as Benny's gaze seemed to soften as he looked down at the blue-haired girl.

"Addie, are you okay? You're shaking." Benny told her.

The two boys watched as the girl held up her index finger, telling them one moment. She walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door wide open; Ethan and Benny shared concerned looks with one another.

Then there was retching.

Quickly, the two boys rushed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to find Aden had vomited into the sink.

"Aden!" both of them shirked

Aden looked up at her two boys. Her two beautiful boys. One with bruised knuckles and one with a bruised heart. And it absolutely made her sick to know that something so disgusting had happened to Ethan. Her Ethan. That's why she felt the need to vomit. And as she continued to look at those beautiful dark eyes of her companion, she felt tears begin to fill her eyes.

Ethan stared back into those gray eyes and found an emotion he had never seen in them before. Sorrow. Complete and absolute sorrow. And he watched as those tears filled her eyes and he felt his heart shatter.

The blue-haired girl broke their gaze as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mess, she concluded to herself. The way her blue hair was disheveled, the way the dark circles beneath her eyes seemed more prominent than ever. She looked like a mess.

"Aden, are you okay?" Ethan murmured.

It wasn't her they should be worrying about.

Aden turned to her two companions and nodded her head, "I'm fine."

Ethan narrowed his eyes as he looked at his smaller companion. He knew she was not fine. That's the way Aden was. She pretended to be fine for his and Benny's sake. She thought she was supposed to worry about them, not the other way around.

"Come on, let's go back to the room, we need to talk about this." Aden instructed as she walked out of the bathroom. Ethan and Benny shared looks once again before shaking their heads, but following their friend back to the bedroom.

"Why didn't you tell us this until now?" Aden questioned, she stood up while Benny and Ethan were sat on the bed.

"After seeing your messages that night, and how anxious you were, and the panic attack you had. I was scared what you two would do to yourself if I told you. I don't want you two to blame yourselves for what happened, because it's nor your faults." Ethan explained.

"Do you think it's your fault?" the blue-haired girl wondered.

The dark-haired boy thought about it for a moment. He felt awful about the situation, sure. But he did not necessarily feel as though it was his fault. There was no nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he had deserved it or that it was his fault. He just felt incredibly hollow about it. He felt incredibly sick sitting in his own skin that someone who had no permission to touch it had indeed touched it.

"No, I don't think it's necessarily my fault." he answered finally.

Aden nodded, "Okay, well, that's good, usually rape victims are made to feel as if it's their fault or they deserved it. I'm glad that's not you." she murmured.

The blue-haired girl began to pace across the floor, a concentrated facial expression.

"Aden, what are you thinking about?" Benny broke the silence, his green eyes shimmering with concern.

"There's something else. There's something else that happened. I'm trying to figure it out…Ethan, you said you were struck with something that felt like a needle correct?" she questioned him.

Ethan nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"You said you only get sick in the morning and later in the day it goes away right?" Aden asked him.

Ethan nodded once again.

"Aden, you are not suggesting what I think you are." Benny hissed as he jumped up from where he sat on the bed to stand in front of the smaller girl.

"Benjamin Weir, do you know of any sort of fertility potion that can be used on anyone regardless of gender?" Aden and Benny held eye contact before Benny looked down and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I do. There is a fertility potion exactly for that. It was made up for homosexuals who wanted to make a baby instead of adopting or having surrogates." Benny explained.

Ethan felt his heart stop.  
That absolutely could not be true.  
It couldn't be.

Was it not bad enough that he had been kidnapped, thrown into a concrete bunker, and sexually harassed?

Did the universe hate him that much?  
What did the universe have against him now that it didn't before?

Or had it just been waiting this whole time for the perfect moment?  
Ethan felt as if his world was crashing and burning.

The dark-eyed boy watched as Aden turned to him with the saddest of gray eyes before she turned back to Benny.

"Do you know of any detection spells?"


End file.
